


Estaba ahí.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Rin no está, hoy menos que nunca y es su culpa. Así lo sentía cuando Rin dejó de mandarle cartas y una llamada que nunca llegó. /Nanase Haruka centric. HaruRin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estaba ahí.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Pareja:** Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

**Capítulo único.**

.  
A veces los pétalos se colaban por las ventanas, traídas por el viento de quien sabe dónde para terminar repartidas en el suelo de su habitación y recuerda.

—Las mandaba Rin.

O puede que no. Puede que hayan venido solas y sin un deseo, sin una razón. Ahí, tiradas a su alrededor para recordarle que acababa de lastimar a un amigo... que acababa de romperlo y, que no importaba lo que hiciera, él se había ido y no podría arreglarlo.

Tampoco llamó, que bien que pudo hacerlo pero no se atrevió; ni siquiera Rin.

Estaban ahí, ambos, separados por un océano. Haruka hundiéndose en su bañera para no volver a nadar y Rin en Australia, deprimiéndose mientras era aplastado por un peso que confundió con responsabilidad e ineptitud de su parte.

No volveremos a nadar juntos, nunca más.

Rin se alejaba y no podía alcanzarlo. Estiraba su mano y lo único que llegaba a su palma era pétalos de sákura que se adentraban en la ducha y caían al agua con una tranquilidad envidiable.

Es el alma de Rin.

—Romántico, ¿no?

Entonces arruga el entrecejo y desvía la mirada. Lo es, claro que lo es. Siempre lo fue. Aún cuando han pasado más de cinco años y ambos se encuentran parados frente a un árbol ya envejecido. Rin está a su lado buscando comunicarse y Haruka no niega la intromisión, nunca se la niega.

—Estoy aquí, Haru, para disculparme y decirte que en aquél entonces no sabía que te lastimaba... que dejaste de nadar por mi culpa. Yo..., yo no lo sabía. Lo siento.

—Ya no importa.

Está ahí ahora, con él.

Pero Rin le observa con la mirada insegura y sorprendida porque no se lo cree.

—¿Cómo...? ¿A-así de fácil? ¿N-no estás... —se detiene y se pierde en el vacío—, enojado... conmigo?

—No.

Claro que no.

Han arreglado las cosas y, aún cuando Rin se alejó, la primavera le recordaba a Haru que él seguía ahí, a su lado. Que cada pétalo que se colaba en su habitación era un pedacito de Rin, una lágrima, una sonrisa. Un: no te he dejado de querer.

—Eres..., eres un gran idiota, Haru.

—No llores.

—Deja de mirarme —Rin se aparta pero Haruka no deja que se aleje. No de nuevo.

—Estabas ahí.

—¿Q-qué?

—Siempre.

—¿D-de qué hablas, Haru?

—Nunca te fuiste.

Y, aunque Rin no entiende lo que Haruka intenta decirle, se calma. No necesita que le comprenda del todo. Ahora todo está muy claro. Era Rin y su sentimiento el que llenaba su habitación de flores de cerezo cada primavera, brindándole compañía y transmitiéndole lo que callaba.

Un lazo que unía sus almas.

Haru siempre lo supo, hoy más que nunca. Rin estaría con él aún cuando estén enojados. Que una disculpa basta. Que se quieren demasiado como para alejarse eternamente. Y que se volverían encontrar aún si el contrario estuviera al otro extremo del universo.

Esa es la realidad y es la que Haruka acepta.

Se aman.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
